


La nuit où elle s’est enveloppée d’étoiles

by Sam_Seven



Series: Goretober DBH 2019 [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Cold, Death, F/F, Français | French, Goretober 2019, Goretober DBH 2019, Short One Shot, Winter, not really gore but sad in fact
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Jour 9 – No More SensibilityRipple et Echo tentent de fuir vers le Canada.Find the Goretober DBH 2019 challenge here





	La nuit où elle s’est enveloppée d’étoiles

Jour 9 – No More Sensibility

“Morning comes and sleeping’s done,

Birds sing outside.

If demons come while you’re under,

I’ll be a blue moon in the sky.”

Kendal Johansson – Blue Moon

La nuit où elle s’est enveloppée d’étoiles

Le froid était une torture, même pour deux androïdes.

Echo et Ripple avaient marché sur les vagues de neige qui inondaient la ville sans parvenir à y inscrire leurs empreintes ; la glace restait solide et indomptable, refusant de céder sous les poids.

Après leur fuite de l’Eden Club, les deux WR400 avaient réussi à désactiver la sécurité d’un magasin de vêtements, et en avaient profité pour se débarrasser de leurs sous-vêtements marqués par le nom de l’établissement, se libérant de leurs chaînes. Elles avaient ensuite volé deux jeans, deux pulls épais, des bonnets, des bottes et des manteaux. Les androïdes aussi avaient besoin de conserver leur chaleur en cette saison.

Protégées de laine, de coton épais, de cuir, elles avaient couru sous les lumières de la ville. Les LED cachées par leur bonnet, elles avaient pu s’exposer aux lampadaires, frôler les lueurs des vitrines, avant de leur préférer les ombres des docks.

Les trop longues années à l’Eden Club les avaient rendues malades de la clarté.

Portant l’espoir de survivre, les androïdes avaient plongé dans les ténèbres qui hantaient chaque recoin délimité par les conteneurs, suivant les murs de métal froid, évitant d’attirer l’attention. Mais personne n’était là : il faisait bien trop froid en ce soir de novembre.

Le port de Detroit était un lieu étroit, piégé entre les côtes urbaines qui rayonnaient comme des lucioles en feu. Ripple fixa l’horizon flou.

« Echo, nous devons attendre le bateau qui retourna au Canada. Là-bas, nous serons libres. »

Ses lèvres bougeaient avec trop de difficulté : les mots étaient donc passés par leurs doigts entremêlés.

D’un signe de tête, Echo avait confirmé qu’elle partageait ce projet. Ses cheveux bleus semblaient plus clairs que d’habitude, comme capables de refléter les rayons de la rive d’en face.

« Dans combien de temps arrivera-t-il ?

— Il devrait arriver à 3 heures pour repartir à 6 heures, mais la glace le bloque peut-être de l’autre côté… »

Le froid engourdissait leurs mains, rendant leur échange plus lent.

Elles se mirent à l’abri de la brise glaciale. Même leurs capteurs auditifs étaient agressés par ce souffle puissant qui venait de la mer ; pour un peu, on aurait pu suspecter la présence d’un monstre dans ces eaux noires.

Là, elles s’adossèrent contre la paroi d’un conteneur, se pelotonnant pour échanger le plus de chaleur possible. Echo avait posé sa joue contre celle de son amour, seul contact direct avec leurs mains qu’elles avaient enfoui dans leurs poches.

Les androïdes ne grelottent pas, mais dans le froid le plus vif, ils ressentent la langueur d’un sommeil inconnu. Les programmes tournent au ralenti, avec une paresse inappropriée ; le thirium, comme sous l’influence d’une fièvre, se met à circuler pour chauffer tous les circuits, tous les membres, accélérant le rythme de la pompe à thirium, l’usant.

Ripple embrassa le front d’Echo. Ce contact semblait imprécis, appartenant à un rêve sans contour, sans logique. Elles basculaient dans un état de veille nouveau. Mais au lieu de devenir aveugles, leur vision se remplissait de lumières : les rayons s’accouplaient et s’amplifiaient en formes étranges. Le ciel, malgré l’heure tardive, n’était pas noir ; il accueillait dans son creux des nuages parme, chargés de flocons, imitant une aube endeuillée.

L’humidité absorbait et gelait les odeurs de sel et de pétrole. Tout s’arrêtait.

Bien qu’encore jeune, l’hiver imposait son règne et aurait été prêt à briser le métal sous sa morsure. Une crainte absurde s’insinua dans les programmes de Ripple : et si leurs os se brisaient ? Et si l’humidité rendait le titane fragile comme du verre ? Il faudrait qu’il fasse encore plus froid, mais cette hantise piquait ses puces informatiques.

Car après tout, les heures à attendre pourraient suffire à causer leur perte. Cette patience pourrait vraiment provoquer des fractures mortelles ?

« Echo ? »

En sentant son nom, Echo eut un mouvement de menton, presque un soubresaut. Plus que jamais, elle ressemblait à une femme plongée dans un demi-sommeil, et celui-ci devait être imbibé d’angoisses, de cauchemars.

Les coins de ses yeux étaient constellés de givre ; avait-elle pleuré ? Même l’humidité de sa bouche s’était solidifiée, scellant la bouche.

Même si elle sentait le froid la saisir de la même façon, Ripple tenta de réchauffer sa moitié, mais elle eut la sensation d’embrasser de la pierre. Les doigts étaient bloqués dans cette étreinte amoureuse, déjà gravée dans le temps, tandis que les capteurs sensoriels de leur peau, harcelés par l’hiver, ne percevaient que le froid, le froid et uniquement le froid.

Ripple surveilla l’horizon, remarquant enfin les étoiles de neige posées sur ses yeux qui transformaient sa vision en ciel magique. Leurs branches, si droites et si précises, étaient urbaines, tout comme leur blanc qui perdait de sa pureté, se teintant au contact de Detroit.

Et au-delà, le bateau n’arrivait toujours pas.

Ses programmes essayaient de compter le temps passé dans cet abri inefficace, mais les secondes ne suivaient plus un rythme régulier ; les chiffres commençaient à se brouiller.

Bientôt, Ripple crut être privée d’enveloppe corporelle : pour la première fois, elle n’était qu’une intelligence artificielle dématérialisée. Ses yeux fonctionnaient encore et, si elle devait partir avec une dernière image, elle voulait que ce soit celle d’Echo.

Les cheveux bleus de l’androïde ressemblaient à un filet d’étoiles, les mèches incrustées de particules d’hiver scintillantes. Sa peau n’avait jamais semblé aussi pâle, son visage n’avait jamais été aussi calme. Les diamants qui couvraient sa peau de WR400 brillaient, devenant vivants.

Ripple essaya de lui parler, mais ses mots furent transmis à une machine éteinte. Echo n’avait plus supporté les étreintes des humains ; elle avait succombé à l’étreinte de novembre.

L’androïde vivant lutta encore quelques instants, toujours recroquevillée contre celle qu’elle aimait toujours. Ses vêtements étaient maintenant rigides, enfermant son corps oublié. Elle essaya de fuir vers des réseaux, des connections, peut-être même des semblables. Si elle atteignait d’autres androïdes, elle pourrait peut-être même retrouver Echo dans ces ondes ?

Mais son voyage semblait irréel, comme rêvé, fantasmé. Un espoir dans une coquille déjà oubliée.


End file.
